1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a modular jack connector having a magnetic module for application in high speed signal transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,135 issued to Wu on Aug. 31, 2010 discloses an electrical connector comprising a housing defining an opening, a contact module mounted in the housing and a shield surrounding the housing. The contact module includes a printed circuit board, a plurality of mating terminals mounted at a front face of the printed circuit board and received in the opening, a plurality of converting terminals mounted to a rear face of the printed circuit board, and a plurality of magnetic modules mounted to the rear face of the printed circuit board. The magnetic module includes a cage, a magnetic component received in the cage, and a plurality of connecting terminals insert molded in the cage. Each connecting terminal has a first end wound by the wires of the magnetic component and another end extending outwardly of the cage for being soldered on the printed circuit board.
The cage is mounted on the printed circuit board via the connecting terminals.
An electrical connector having an improved arrangement of magnetic module is desired.